


Los "cómo" de tener gatitos

by naeh



Category: K-pop, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Hybrids, M/M, Winkdeep, daehwi gatito blanco, gatitos híbridos, híbridos, jaehwan mamá orgulosa, jihoon gatito tricolor, jinhwi, jinyoung gatito negro, trío de gatitos, winkdeephwi, winkhwi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-06 08:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13407186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naeh/pseuds/naeh
Summary: Donde Jaehwan debe preocuparse de que sus bebés no se maten entre ellos.Un montón de situaciones diferentes a causa del trío de gatitos.





	1. Cómo incluir un nuevo gatito a la familia

Muchas veces sus amigos más cercanos se acercaron a él deteniendo sus acciones porque, a pesar de ganar el suficiente dinero en su trabajo como para vivir tranquilo, no podía ir por la vida rescatando gatitos a diestra y siniestra sin pensar en las consecuencias económicas que esa acción acarreaba para las ya tres personas incluyéndolo a él que vivían en el hogar.

Pero Jaehwan no era de esos que escuchaba mucho a los demás cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza.

—Bien, ya llegamos, ¿estás listo? —el gatito asintió con sus garritas aún aferradas al pecho del humano, antes de salir del vehículo Jaehwan se aseguró de que el minino no cayera de sus brazos, y terminó sujetándolo con uno de ellos para cerrar el auto e ingresar la llave a la puerta principal de la casa—, mis niños van a amarte, así que no te asustes.

Ingresando al hogar el mayor no anticipó el ver a Jinyoung sentado en el sillón esperando por su entrada, con los brazos y piernas cruzadas, sus orejas atentas al sonido de una explicación y su cola serpenteando de un lado al otro de bastante mal humor, como juzgándolo con esa simple mirada penetrante que siempre le afectó. Jihoon estaba a un lado de él, pero más cómodo y notablemente curioso por la motita de pelo blanca aferrada en los brazos de su dueño.

Si había algo que Jaehwan les había prometido era que solamente serían ellos tres, nadie más. Y Jaehwan había roto el trato.

—No me miren así que asustan al niño. —Entonces Jinyoung depositaba el peso de sus ojos en los del asustado menor—. ¡No hagas eso!

El sonido del suspiro de Jihoon y la exclamación del mayor fueron las detonantes para que el joven de orejitas oscuras bufara por un segundo antes de volver a su forma de gatito y saltar del sillón en dirección a su habitación sin volver a mirar atrás, la oscuridad de su pelaje se camufló con la de la noche, maullando en negativa por última vez antes de desaparecer en menos tiempo del que el mayor pudo haber previsto. Jaehwan acarició el pelaje del nuevo inquilino bastante decepcionado por la actitud del menor del par de híbridos, el gatito blanco enterró su rostro nuevamente en su pecho y Jaehwan comenzó a pensar que tal vez sí fue una mala idea llevárselo a casa en vez de buscarle un hogar donde sí lo recibieran de la manera que necesitaba.

—¿Cómo se llama?

No supo en qué momento el híbrido se había levantado del sillón y había terminado parado a su lado con esos grandes y brillantes ojos que sólo Jihoon poseía. Jaehwan sonrió con alivio cuando la sonrisa del menor comenzó a crecer en su rostro al mismo tiempo que el gatito blanco lo observaba repleto de nervios. Jihoon tomó al pequeño entre sus manos sin siquiera pedirle permiso al mayor y lo llevó junto a él hasta el sillón, donde lo sentó en sus piernas y le acarició sus mejillas esperando que de esa manera la confianza naciera y el miedo se detuviera.

—No te apresures en tomar tu forma híbrida si no quieres, a mí me tomó un buen par de días que el torpe de Jinyoung me dejase de asustar, así que tranquilo —el gatito comenzó a ronronear al mismo tiempo que Jaehwan se sentaba junto a ellos, mirando expectante el cercano vinculo que se había formado entre esos dos—, él no es malo, es sólo que le incomoda un poco las sorpresas, más cuando ninguno de nosotros lo esperábamos —el chico comenzó a reír recordando los rostros de ambos cuando miraron por la ventana y vieron a Jaehwan bajar de su vehículo con el bebé en brazos—. Mi nombre es Jihoon, soy el mayor, espero que te sientas a gusto aquí pequeño, bienvenido a esta familia.

* * *

A Jinyoung no le gustaban las sorpresas porque no sabía cómo actuar ante ellas, tampoco le gustaba conocer gente nueva porque era bastante malo con las primeras impresiones y con tener que hablar con ellos cuando siempre había sido de pocas palabras, así que la combinación de ambas cosas había sido como una bomba en todo su felino rostro.

El problema no era tener un nuevo hermano, el problema era no poder prepararse psicológicamente para ello.

Y ahora, también le molestaba ser continuamente regañado por el par de mayores que se habían transformado en una especie de padres protectores del pequeño gatito blanco.

Cuando Jaehwan partía por las mañanas a trabajar Jihoon cuidaba y le enseñaba las distintas pequeñas reglas que habían en el hogar, comían juntos, jugaban juntos, dormían juntos. El gatito ronroneaba cada vez que el mayor maullaba en su dirección y Jihoon podía estar horas lamiendo las mejillas del minino con la excusa de  _"sólo lo estoy limpiando, no te pongas celoso"._

Él no estaba celoso.

Bueno, tal vez sólo un poquito, pero no de la manera en que Jihoon pensaba, él también quería volverse cercano con el gatito y ser amigos.

Jinyoung tenía todas las intenciones y buenos ánimos de acercarse a ellos y saludar como si nunca hubiera reaccionado de mala forma en el pasado, pero cada vez que lo intentaba el minino soltaba un silencioso maullido asustado y escondía su cuerpo detrás del gatito tricolor que era Jihoon. Apenas veía esa reacción desviaba su camino y mirada, pasando de largo sin querer hacer más incómodo el ambiente. Tal vez ya había arruinado completamente su primera impresión y ya no podía hacer nada para remediarlo.

— _Fresita_ , ¿dónde estás? —La primera vez que escuchó el sobrenombre tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para confirmar que efectivamente era Jihoon quien estaba llamando a quien sabe quien, Jaehwan estaba en casa pero era una situación imposible, todo lo que le quedaba era— aquí estás, mira, guardé este poco de leche de fresas para ti, te gusta, ¿no es así? —el gatito blanco había maullado y alzado sus patitas sobre las rodillas de Jihoon al estar agachado en el suelo con un potecito lo suficientemente lleno para que el minino bebiera de él sin quedar con hambre, Jihoon acarició con entusiasmo sus orejitas, moviendo su propia cola con satisfacción cuando el pequeño había comenzado a beber—, será mejor que tomes más lento, te puede dar hipo.

Jinyoung no podía con tanta ternura.

Pero Jinyoung también quería participar en ese tipo de cosas.

Y es que el pequeño gatito era tan adorable y Jihoon se veía tan adorable cuidando de él, incluso el aura idiota de Jaehwan se modificaba a algo adorable cada vez que la motita de pelo blanco maullaba en su dirección o ronroneaba en su cuello.

El gatito depositaba besitos en las mejillas de los mayores cada noche antes de ir a dormir y para Jinyoung se estaba comenzando a transformar en un martirio para su conciencia.

—Eres muy tonto si piensas que el bebé va a amarte de la nada cuando apareces todo callado y serio, asustas, Baejin —el mencionado miró en dirección a la puerta de su habitación, despabilándose de toda la serie de pensamientos que le habían consumido la tarde completa. La habitación de Jinyoung era tranquila y espaciosa, el híbrido estaba sentado en su cama con sus orejitas caídas, la negra cola se movía de un lado al otro intentando buscar alguna solución a sus torpes problemas mientras Jihoon se distraía de sus iniciales intenciones para intentar jugar un poco con ella, terminó recibiendo un golpe de parte de la pequeña pantera enojada—. Ya han pasado cinco días, es hora de que dejes de ser visualmente un patán e intentes de verdad acercarte. Todavía ni siquiera sabemos su nombre, es muy divertido. —Jinyoung sonrió pensando en las infinitas posibilidades de cuál sería el rostro de ese pequeño niño, y cuál sería el sonido de su voz. A Jinyoung realmente le gustaban ese tipo de cosas.

—Lo intentaré.

—Ese es mi Baejin.

* * *

Cuando el gatito despertó esa mañana plácidamente acurrucado entre los brazos del mayor tricolor el aroma a café con leche inundó sus fosas nasales a tal punto de obligarle a levantar su pequeño cuerpo y caminar hasta el comedor a pasos torpes siguiendo el aroma casi con los ojos cerrados. Jaehwan le había dado un poco la noche anterior para que lo probara y le había gustado demasiado, pero se terminó avergonzado, perdiendo el valor de pedirle un poco más. Estaba tan arrepentido.

Su cuerpo se detuvo cuando se encontró con Jinyoung sentado en una de las sillas en su forma de híbrido, con el cabello revuelto, las orejitas descansadas y la mirada adormilada, bebiendo de esa taza humeante emisora del apetitoso olor mientras meneaba la cola con lentitud y visible paz. Su rostro era más pequeño de lo que percibió a simple vista la primera vez, su piel tostada aparentaba estar pintada por la bebida que tomaba, y el gatito se tensó retrocediendo un par de pasos cuando el joven volteó su vista hasta encontrarlo allí, sonriéndole, sin nada más que decir, como si supiera desde siempre en que momento había llegado a su lado.

—¿Quieres un poco? ayer vi que te gustó mucho.

Jinyoung apretó sus labios, bajando un poco la mirada cuando el gatito dio la vuelta y corrió con toda la velocidad que sus pequeñas patitas rosadas le permitieron, y suspiró derrotado, apoyando sus mejillas en una de sus manos pensando en un montón de tonterías absurdas, algo así como que lo más probable es que el gatito lo odiaba, o que tal vez nunca iba a poder ser amigo de ese pequeño.

Tonterías absurdas que fueron eliminadas de sus pensamientos cuando una inesperadamente nueva voz llegó a sus oídos, suave, temerosa, más bien había sido un pequeño sonido para llamar su atención.

Un chico de contextura bastante pequeña estaba parado en la entrada del comedor, con el cabello castaño y esas brillantes orejitas blancas y rosadas que le caracterizaban. Vestía el polerón rosa y los pantalones cortos que Jihoon había ocupado el día anterior, aunque parecía que todo le quedaba por lo menos unas dos tallas más grandes. El pequeño estaba encogido de hombros aunque su mirada seguía clavada en él buscando alguna especie de permiso para poder avanzar, Jinyoung abrió la boca sin saber a ciencia cierta que decir en el momento, entonces, el pequeño habló.

—Mi nombre es Daehwi —el niño apretaba sus deditos y tambaleaba su cuerpo a medida que las palabras salían—, lamento haber llegado a esta casa —Jinyoung mordió sus labios avergonzado—, me voy a esforzar para hacer las cosas bien y no molestar.

Jinyoung comenzó a sonreír y Daehwi tomó esa acción como el permiso que necesitaba.

* * *  

Cuando Jihoon despertó esa mañana y no sintió al gatito sobre él pensó inmediatamente que había ido a dormir con Jaehwan, terminó por volver a cerrar sus ojos llenos de pereza cuando una voz desconocida penetró en sus oídos combinada con la suave risa mañanera de Jinyoung. Jihoon se levantó de su cama de un salto, tomando su forma de híbrido, corriendo por la casa hasta llegar al comedor. 

Sabía que la persona allí no era completamente un niño, pero el aura que emanaba y la sonrisa que se extendió en su rostro cuando se encontró con el suyo le confirmó que efectivamente sí era su niño.

—¡Jihoon hyung! —Su cuerpo era tan pequeño que sentía lo rompería si apretaba demasiado, aunque el abrazo era lo bastante fuerte como para transmitirle toda la emoción que sentía al ver por primera vez su rostro—. Mi nombre es Daehwi.

La sonrisa de Jihoon era divertida porque podía reconocer perfectamente su ropa puesta en el pequeño gatito blanco, debían ir a conseguir algo de ropa especialmente para él.

Jinyoung le sonrió de medio lado y el mayor terminó uniéndose a ese primer e inesperado desayuno como hermanos.

* * *

Tener a Daehwi completamente adaptado en la familia era un alivio para su anciano corazón de papá adoptivo orgulloso, especialmente cuando tres días después de la llegada del pequeño llegó a pensar en buscar una familia que lo aceptara en su totalidad. En esos momentos la imagen de los tres gatitos durmiendo juntos sobre la cama del más joven le llegó como una daga en la conciencia por lo que casi estuvo a punto de hacer.

Pero aunque ya hayan pasado tres semanas desde la llegada de Daehwi, Jaehwan había notado esa extraña situación en la que esos tres se habían envuelto por cuenta propia, más bien, el par de mayores, porque Daehwi parecía no entender o pretender no hacerlo.

Mientras Jihoon pasaba todo el tiempo que podía al lado del pequeño, Jinyoung vigilaba desde su distancia continuamente.

Mientras Jihoon lo llenaba de besos y mimos, Jinyoung le dejaba a un lado de su cama sus dulces favoritos.

Mientras Jihoon le incitaba a jugar y divertirse todo lo que quisiera, Jinyoung normalmente se le acercaba cuando el otro no estaba cerca y le comentaba lo que un gatito correcto debía hacer para portarse bien.

Jaehwan había optado por no decir nada a nadie y seguir disfrutando de la pequeña batalla entre esos dos, aunque a veces no podía evitar comenzar a dudar sobre la inocencia de ese pequeño gatito blanco que, en esos momentos, dormía acurrucado en su pecho.

De todas formas, Daehwi se había adaptado perfectamente al lugar y permanecía tranquilo a los ojos del humano, sin romper las cosas, sin crear escándalos.

Jaehwan besó la cabecita del minino cuando lo escuchó maullar entre sueños y recordó las palabras que Minhyun le recitaba cada día después de escucharle hablar sobre sus bebés híbridos.

_"—No te confíes demasiado —Jaehwan rodaba los ojos cada vez que su mayor comenzaba con esa plática—, mamá tiene dos híbridos que llegaron muy tranquilos y lindos al principio, pero después de un mes se volvieron locos._

_—Mi Daehwi no es así, —refunfuñó apretando sus labios en un claro gesto infantil—, mi Jinyoung tampoco fue así, ya lleva varios años viviendo conmigo, y mi Jihoon también es tranquilo, dentro de lo posible. —Minhyun sonrió, negando mientras volvía a ordenar las cosas en la tienda—. ¿Qué? ¿vas a dudar de mis niños?_

_—Más que nada, tu bebé Daehwi me es demasiado sospechoso, porque el gatito menor de mamá era igual, y ahora es una bestia."_

 


	2. Cómo presentar a tus gatitos a una persona especial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capitulo me quedó muy largo, lo siento;;

La primera vez que Minhyun se rio de una de sus patéticas bromas fue justo después de un inesperado regaño masivo de parte del jefe de la tienda, en consecuencia de las bajas ventas en el mes. Los ánimos habían decaído en el lugar cuando el hombre mayor de 50 años se retiró a su casa, y Jaehwan no se le ocurrió otra cosa que lanzar una broma tonta que todos se la habían tomado con bastante agradecimiento. Pero eso no era lo importante, lo importante es que Minhyun también se había reído y el pequeño corazón del menor latía desesperado con sólo recordarlo.

Al principio Minhyun era alguien muy correcto y atento, algo silencioso y precavido con sus palabras, Jaehwan llegó a pensar que el joven sería así por siempre, pero se equivocaba. Le bastaron tres turnos trabajando juntos después de ese incidente para que Minhyun se soltara y se volviera casi tan imbécil como él, bueno, no tanto, pero Minhyun era divertido y lo quería tal como era, y eso era lo importante.

Pocas veces en su vida había sentido la necesidad de acercarse tanto a una persona como lo era con el mayor, le gustaba, realmente le gustaba, no podía evitar sonreír como estúpido cuando Minhyun se le acercaba a decirle lo que sea, o cuando él mismo comenzaba a hablarle de sus bebés en casa porque le encantaba presumir sobre ellos, especialmente cuando deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Minhyun también los quisiese y lo quisiese a él, y se enamoraran y se casaran y tuvieran ochocientos gatitos más.

Jaehwan era un soñador, pero así lo querían y aceptaban todos.

—Hyung, por favor cállate un momento, quiero comer tranquilo. —Jaehwan cerró su boca de inmediato, observando como la lechuga era tragada por esa pequeña boca irrespetuosa de su desgraciado mejor amigo sin descaro alguno. El mayor apretó sus labios, agitando sus manos en un pequeño berrinche lo suficientemente ruidoso como para que Jeong Sewoon lo observara con una mirada de reproche antes de dejar los servicios a un lado, cruzarse de brazos y ladear la cabeza, esperando por la continuación de la clásica historia a la hora de almuerzo  _llamaba "los por qué Hwang Minhyun es el amor de mi vida y el mejor padre para los niños"._  Ciertamente, ese día, no estaba de ganas de seguir esa rutina—. Ya se me quitó el apetito, gracias.

—No sé por qué odias tanto a Minhyun hyung si es un amor.

—No lo odio, no lo conozco, es todo. —Jaehwan sonrió de medio lado, acercándose al más bajito quien portaba una severa incomodidad en su rostro—. Aléjate, eres raro.

—Así me amas. —Sewoon negó con la cabeza y sonriendo, rindiéndose ante los mimos que el mayor le propinaba, y volviendo a comer de su apetecible ensalada antes que la historia volviese a comenzar y Jaehwan tironeara de sus ropas por la emoción.

Y es que había pasado algo increíble tan solo una hora antes de juntarse con el menor, como era de costumbre.

El clima laboral estaba bastante cómodo, los demás habían terminado de limpiar la tienda temprano y los clientes aparecían en grupos promedios de cuatro personas cada diez minutos, algo mucho más ajetreado de lo normal. Como era de costumbre Jaehwan prácticamente se había pegado a Minhyun durante todo el día, aprovechando que eran vendedores para pasearse por todo el lugar y conversar hasta que un cliente requería de sus servicios y los jóvenes se despegaban para atenderlos mejor.

Jaehwan le había estado comentando a Minhyun, con bastante vergüenza y algo a amargura en sus palabras, que efectivamente Daehwi se había transformado en un pequeño demonio demasiado adorable como para ser regañado.

Especialmente cuando Jihoon y Jinyoung lo defendían y cubrían cada vez que provocaba un desastre.

Como cuando quebró la tasa favorita del mayor por estar jugando a la merienda, o cuando tiró el mantel lleno de los platos para el almuerzo el fin de semana pasado luego de asustarse por una abeja que voló directamente hacia él. Jaehwan le había estado insistiendo día tras día que no podía subirse en su forma de gatito a los muebles, mucho menos a la mesa. Pero es como si el minino se burlara de él en su cara cada vez que sonreía, ronroneaba y le decía que sí, cuando las tres personas restantes en esa casa sabían que el pequeño seguiría siendo tan escurridizo como siempre.

Y Minhyun reía con esa risa de anciano que tenía, lanzando su cabeza hacia atrás, burlándose, porque había pasado por experiencias similares en la casa de su madre.

—Para que no estés molesto debe ser muy lindo. —Jaehwan asintió, cargando sus mejillas en el hombro del mayor, agradecido de haberlo acostumbrado desde hace ya bastante tiempo a su cercanía.

—¿Quieres verlo? —se enderezó en seguida, sacando el teléfono celular de su bolsillo como toda una madre orgullosa—, le saqué un par de fotos hace unos días cuando estaba durmiendo con los niños, ¡son tan adorables! ¡mira, mira! —Jaehwan prácticamente había aplastado la pantalla del teléfono en las mejillas del más alto—, pero ten cuidado, te puede dar diabetes.

—¡No quiero ver esas fotos! —Minhyun se las arregló como pudo para respirar en paz, apretando un poco sus labios cuando vio el sincero puchero en los labios del menor—, digo, me refiero a que... ah, no me mires así, me siento mal —Jaehwan relajó su rostro como siguiendo una orden estricta, avergonzado porque sus mejillas se habían teñido de colores rojizos con solo ver la preocupación en los ojos del más alto— Obviamente quiero verlos, siempre hablas de ellos como las cositas más lindas del mundo, y me gustan las cosas lindas— la sonrisa de Jaehwan no podía ser más amplia—, así que me preguntaba si podía ir a tu casa esta tarde. ¿Se puede?

Jaehwan había palidecido, luego de eso, había soltado un motón de palabras inentendibles hasta que por fin soltó coherentemente que era una grandiosa idea porque en su interior, su plan para que los niños se adaptaran a su nuevo padre estaba avanzando más rápido de lo que él hubiese pensado posible.

Y luego de seguir hablando del tema, ponerse de acuerdo, darle su dirección y acordar el horario, cuando la hora de almuerzo había llegado y Jaehwan salía de la tienda para encontrarse a dos cuadras con su mejor amigo, finalmente recordó que justo esa mañana Jihoon y Jinyoung se habían peleado a muerte y habían jurado a gritos que nunca más iban a ser amigos, mientras Daehwi corría de un lugar al otro intentando calmar a ambos porque si se quedaba mucho tiempo con alguno el otro se molestaba.

Jaehwan había salido de casa ordenándoles arreglar sus asuntos para antes de que él volviese a casa, pero lo veía lejano.

Lamentablemente se la había pasado tanto tiempo hablándole a Sewoon del lindo momento pasado con su hyung que el reloj no lo esperaba y terminó por expulsar con total rapidez el verdadero problema del día.

Jeong Sewoon volvió a dejar los servicios de su almuerzo a punto de terminar a un lado, bebió un poco de té, analizando la situación, y terminó por volver a negar con la cabeza porque la única vez que vio a esos dos gatitos enojados la casa había quedado tan destrozada que junto a Jaehwan tuvieron que ir a comprar muebles nuevos un par de meses después, cuando el mayor pudo juntar el dinero suficiente gracias a sus esfuerzos y donaciones de familiares y amigos.

—Deberías llamar a casa y preguntar si está presentable, digo —Sewoon había vuelto a beber de su té, era como una pócima mágica que le daba ideas—, No creo que quieras mostrarle un basurero a tu futuro esposo.

—Estoy feliz de que ya lo estés aceptando. —Sewoon rodó sus ojos mientras se llenaba la boca de algunos trozos de tomate—. Lo intenté antes de venir aquí, nadie contestó. Lo más probable es que Daehwi esté escondido en algún lugar y los niños encerrados en sus dormitorios diciendo "no contestaré, que lo haga él" como la maldita vez pasada.

—Estas muerto entonces —Jaehwan soltó un grito agónico, recibiendo las palmaditas de su mejor amigo en la cabeza—, pero descuida, si te quiere aún con lo que vea en esa casa, es porque es de los buenos.

A veces Jaehwan quería matar al menor demasiado emocionado sentado en frente de él.

* * *

Cuando abrió la puerta de su hogar, con las manos temblorosas y la garganta apretada, unas garritas se lanzaron a su rostro haciéndolo gritar por la sorpresa, sujetando el pequeño cuerpo del animalito con sus manos para no seguir haciéndose daño.

Después de llorar del dolor un par de segundos pudo reconocer al minino blanco que temblaba igual de asustado que él, maullando incoherencias, aferrado a su pecho y con la intención de subirse a su cabeza para estar lo más alejado posible del par de híbridos de la casa.

Jaehwan recorrió con la mirada como sus lindos almohadones de plumas habían perecido en la batalla, al igual que el feo florero que su madre le regaló la navidad pasada. Algo bueno que hayan hecho los niños.

Afortunadamente, además de esas pobres víctimas, no había nada más roto. Sólo un montón de cosas tiradas en el suelo, pero en perfectas condiciones. Tuvo que dejar que Daehwi descansara en su cabeza después de ponerse un gorro porque ciertamente, ese gatito estaba asustado, y él todavía no se topaba con los otros moradores del hogar. Era extraño.

—¿Dónde están tus hermanos? —el gatito señaló con sus patitas las habitaciones con las puertas cerradas—, bien, vamos a la mía, debemos hablar.

Con ambos dentro de la habitación del humano, la puerta se cerró y el gatito saltó a la cama tomando su forma de híbrido. Ahora era mucho más notable la incomodidad en el rostro de Daehwi, quien poseía una extraña marca en su mejilla izquierda. Jaehwan inmediatamente lo examinó bastante alarmado, pero el chico después de quitar sus manos del doloroso lugar le explicó que fue a causa de intentar detener una de las tantas peleas fuertes del día.

—No sé quién de los dos me golpeo, ni ellos lo saben —Daehwi mordió sus labios apenado, dejando que el mayor acariciara sus afelpadas orejitas caídas—, todo lo que sé es que después de eso se enojaron aún más, Jinyoung hyung le lanzó el florero en la cabeza a Jihoon hyung y él se la devolvió con una de esas pequeñas estatuas de madera que hay tirada en la sala. —Jaehwan tomó el cuerpo de su niño y lo sentó en sus piernas, abrazando al pequeño que estaba verdaderamente acongojado, susurrando unos suaves "no es tu culpa" que el menor agradecía, aunque no compartía.

—Intenté llamar varias veces, pero nadie contestó, ni siquiera tú pequeño.

—Cada vez que el teléfono sonaba, o estaba oculto o estaba tratando de que no se matara entre ellos... —ambos suspiraron casi al unísono—. Ni siquiera sé por qué están molestos, Jihoon hyung tiene todo el rostro lleno de rasgullos y creo que algo le pasó a la mano de Jinyoung hyung, casi no la puede mover, ¡y ninguno me deja ayudarle! ¡ninguno quiere escucharme!

Jaehwan tenía el estómago revuelto porque claramente había un desastre en su casa, no podía dejar que Minhyun lo viera, no podía dejar que Minhyun se viera enfrentado a una situación tan desagradable como esa, especialmente cuando hasta él no sabía exactamente qué hacer al respecto.

No iba a mentir, estaba decepcionado.

Realmente quería acercarse más a Minhyun, que viera su hermosa familia, que sus niños lo enorgullecieran como siempre lo hacen, que Minhyun le sonriera y le afirmara que sí tenía razón, que sí eran unos niños maravillosos, pero las cosas no siempre resultaban como se esperaban y Jaehwan prefería mil veces detener un poquito a su atolondrado corazón y velar por el bienestar y la seguridad de los niños que más amaba en el mundo, las personas más importantes en su vida, incluso más que Hwang Minhyun.

Pero Daehwi sabía que había algo más allá de ellos que estaba complicando los pensamientos de su hyung, especialmente cuando le dedicó una sonrisa melancólica y le pidió esperarlo allí porque haría una llamada.

Bueno, de todos modos, Daehwi tampoco era un gatito muy obediente que digamos.

En su forma de minino siguió con sutileza al mayor, entrando junto a él a la cocina más desastrosa que había visto en sus cuatro meses viviendo en la casa. Jaehwan tomó su teléfono y Daehwi se mantuvo en silencio, agudizando sus sentidos auditivos para escuchar mejor.

—Hola, hyung, ¿cómo se encuentra? —Daehwi soltó una pequeña risa silenciosa cuando la voz de Jaehwan había temblado—, mmmh si, perdón por llamar tan de repente, pero te tengo una mala noticia... —el gatito se enderezó de su escondite, acercándose más al joven quién, a su vez, escuchaba por el teléfono la voz preocupada de su mayor—, verás, sobre que vengas hoy... ¡AH! ¡NO!

Tal vez era pequeño, no sabía mucho del mundo, y era bastante impulsivo, pero Daehwi pudo entender a la perfección que esa persona a la cual su hyung llamaba con tanto anhelo era especial. El rostro de Jaehwan se había entristecido un montón cuando en la habitación había tomado su decisión aunque él no supiera de qué se trataba, pero ahora que sabía que esa persona se suponía vendría a la casa, él mismo se aseguraría que funcionara.

Por eso utilizó sus garritas para saltar a las piernas del mayor y enterrarlas en ellas, evitando así que la reunión se cancelara.

 _—¿Está todo bien allí?_  —Jaehwan quería morir porque Daehwi no quería bajar de sus piernas y las malditas garritas eran como agujas.

—¡S-Si! te llamo en un r-¡ah! ¡adiós hyung! —y colgó—. ¿¡Qué pasó!? —el minino saltó de sus piernas hasta el suelo, adquiriendo su forma de híbrido con una sonrisa resplandeciente en su rostro.

—¿Alguien iba a venir, cierto hyung? —Jaehwan suspiró cansado, estaba comenzando a estresarse un poco con tanto caos—, le he visto cancelarle a otras personas antes, pero nunca lo había visto tan triste, hyung... ¿es alguien muy importante?

Agotado, Jaehwan le hizo una seña para que le siguiera y ambos volvieron a encerrarse en el dormitorio del mayor, con Jaehwan acurrucado en la cama y Daehwi sentado sobre ella en posición india, bastante ansioso por la respuesta.

—¿Recuerdas esas veces cuando dormimos juntos y te contaba de un hyung muy especial para mi del trabajo? —Daehwi se tapó sus labios sorprendido, con los ojos más abiertos de lo común y una enorme sonrisa creciendo por su rostro—, Minhyun hyung vendría hoy, quería conocerlos a ustedes, cenar juntos, no lo sé, algo como eso... yo de verdad estaba muy ilusionado, pequeño.

—¡Eso es muy-

—Pero no va a poder ser —los pequeños puños que el menor había formado de la emoción terminaron suavizándose ante la tristeza en la voz de su hyung—, se supone que Minhyun hyung llegaría en una hora y media, pero los niños ni siquiera han salido de sus cuartos a saludar sabiendo que estoy aquí. No quiero que él piense que son malos niños y se decepcione, porque los amo mucho y quiero que él vea lo mejor de ustedes, que los quiera tanto como yo y así ser una familia feliz.

—Hyung, ¿me estás diciendo que es mi nuevo papá?

—Pues sí, niño, ¿qué esperabas? —ambos sonrieron porque sonreír es lo que mejor podían hacer en momentos como esos—, de todas formas, este no es el momento, será mejor llamarle y cancelar para que no venga hasta aquí por nada.

—¡Alto ahí, hyung! ¿Quién le dijo que iba a cancelar? —Jaehwan ladeó su rostro confundido.

—¿De qué hablas, pequeño? No hay nada más que hacer ahora.

Daehwi negó con la cabeza con una mirada llena de convicción, y tomó la mano de su hyung para segundos después arrastrarlo hasta el comedor y visualizar el espectáculo. Jaehwan tenía una mueca de asco plasmada en todo el rostro mientras el gatito fruncía el ceño por un par de segundos.

—Iré a hablar con Jihoon hyung primero, luego con Jinyoung hyung, limpiaremos el desastre y su hyung llegará como si nada hubiese pasado. —El mayor se cruzó de brazos—, ¿qué?

—¿Por qué crees que te van a escuchar ahora si no lo hicieron en todo el día? —Daehwi volvió a apretar sus labios.

—Porque ahora no se trata de nosotros, se trata de usted.

* * *

Él sabía que su hyung había llegado a casa hace ya bastante tiempo atrás, pero no quería salir. No quería toparse con Jinyoung de nuevo, o por lo menos lo que resta de la semana. Prefería seguir acostado debajo de sus mantas e intentar dormir a pesar de estar hambriento a volver a lanzar o recibir otro golpe, le dolía el cuerpo.

Y todo había sido su culpa.

O bueno, también la de Jinyoung, pero si quería ser maduro debía admitir que él había comenzado todo.

Nunca más iba a tomar algo sin permiso y luego descuidadamente lo rompería.

Menos la tablet de su hermano, especialmente cuando ya le había estropeado tres anteriores y esa fue su última oportunidad.

Jihoon había arruinado la que su hyung le había regalado para la navidad pasada, y también la que le dieron para su cumpleaños, se sentía muy avergonzado de pedir una nueva o siquiera decirle a alguien, tal vez por esa razón Jinyoung se había molestado mucho más al pensar que aún cuando "ya tenía una" iba por allí tomando las ajenas.

Si él no hubiese sido tan impulsivo las cosas no hubieran llegado a mayores, si se hubiese disculpado como correspondía en el tiempo que correspondía su rostro no se sentiría tan doloroso, pero el orgullo de un gatito era mucho más grande, y mientras su cola se movía ansiosa de un lado hacia el otro y sus orejitas permanecían caídas, Jihoon suspiraba en silencio por perder a un hermano.

O eso estaba haciendo hasta que una cabeza con dos motas de algodón sobre ella entró a su habitación sin tocar, cerró la puerta detrás de si mismo y se subió a la cama dejándolo algo perplejo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —sus palabras salieron tan bruscas como antes, se lamentó de inmediato por ello.

—Mmh... —Daehwi retrocedió por inercia ante el recibimiento, sintiéndose algo aliviado cuando el mayor soltó un puchero avergonzado—. Hyung necesita nuestra ayuda, —las orejitas de Jihoon se alzaron como el nivel de su curiosidad—, se supone que va a venir la persona que le gusta a casa, pero las cosas están así... —Jihoon volvió a encogerse cuando se dio cuenta que el pequeño lo estaba viendo con algo de severidad en sus palabras—, no podemos arruinárselo a hyung, no cuando nos ha cuidado tanto.

—Si crees que voy a ir y decirle a Jinyoung  _"oye, olvidémonos de todo esto y vamos a jugar, ¿sí_?" estás equivocado, me odia. —Daehwi volvió a su forma de gatito y se trepó en el cuerpo del mayor quien ya se había cubierto por completo con las mantas, triste y avergonzado—. No me maúlles así, ya lo sé, no debí dejar que las cosas pasaran a mayores... —el gatito siguió maullando mientras se adentraba debajo de las matas, ronroneando en las orejitas del mayor—, si, estuvo pésimo ponerme a la defensiva cuando fue culpa mía —el gatito alzó su mirada chocando con la del contrario—, ¿qué? ¿no sabías que fue mi culpa? —Daehwi soltó un maullido molesto—, bien, tienes razón, ni siquiera sabes que pasó en realidad... le rompí su tablet a Jinyoung... ¡ah! —el gatito había clavado sus garritas en la mano del mayor—, estoy consciente que lo arruiné ¿sí? —Daehwi volvió a maullar con fuerza y después de un par de segundos de silencio el mayor acarició las orejitas blancas con un suspiro saliendo de sus labios—, si, si, ya lo sé, debería disculparme ahora que las cosas están mucho más tranquilas... han pasado un par de horas desde la última vez... ¡ah! —Jihoon salió de un salto de la cama, el gatito había mordido su inocente cola—, ¡bien! ¡lo haré ahora!

—¡Espera! —el gatito blanco había vuelto a su forma de híbrido, con una malvada sonrisa en su rostro aún por su anterior acción—, debo ir a hablar con Jinyoung hyung primero o se van a matar.

—¿¡Y por qué me mordiste entonces!? —Daehwi se levantó de la cama y abrió la puerta para salir, volteando el rostro con malicia.

—Por atacarme cuando intentaba ayudarlos, salvajes.

* * *

El oído de Jinyoung era demasiado bueno como para saber que esas pisadas ligeras detrás de su puerta no eran las de su ex hermano mayor. La puerta fue abierta y las orejitas blancas no tardaron en aparecer después de dos toques. Daehwi pidió permiso para pasar y el gatito negro asintió al no poder responder en su forma actual.

El menor se sentó al borde de la cama a un lado de su cuerpo y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos mientras él, sabiendo que el más joven buscaba hablar, volvió a su forma híbrida con mucho cuidado de no mover con demasiada fuerza su mano izquierda.

—¿Te duele tu carita? —el gatito blanco inmediatamente negó en voz alta, acompañado de un movimiento nervioso de manos mientras sonreía porque eso había aligerado el ambiente— eso está bien, lo siento mucho.

—No importa, ahora hay algo mucho más importante que eso. —Jinyoung ladeó la cabeza, con sus orejitas confundidas—, Jaehwan hyung invitó a la persona que le gusta a casa.

—¿Qué? ¿a ese "Minhyun"? ¿hoy?

—Si, pero... ustedes dos están peleados, y sería genial si —Jinyoung posicionó su mano en el hombro del híbrido, callándolo de inmediato.

—No voy a hablarle a esa persona Daehwi-ah, no hay manera.

Era triste porque nunca antes el mayor había nombrado de esa forma a su otro hyung, como a un completo desconocido, y a pesar de volver a su forma de gatito e intentar de todas las maneras posibles de poder ablandar el corazoncito de la molesta pantera negra lo cierto era que Jinyoung ya se había preparado psicológicamente para esos ataques, y los mimos, los ronroneos, los pequeños besitos y los maullidos no podían contra él, no en ese momento.

Habían pasado más de diez minutos intentando negociar sin éxito, por lo tanto, Daehwi se vio en la obligación se sentarse en el regazo del mayor y utilizar su arma secreta.

—No pequeño, ni se te ocurra. —El gatito dejaba caer sus orejitas ante las palabras, provocando que su carita de gatito triste resultara mucho más exitosa—. ¡He dicho que no! —Pero era como si Daehwi no escuchara sus palabras, como casi siempre, maullando de manera lastimera, provocando que las manos de Jinyoung temblaran y terminara tapando su rostro con ellas cuando la lagrimita del gatito cayó hasta sus bigotitos—. ¡Está bien! ¡está bien! ¡lo haré! ¿sí? ¡hablaré con Jihoon hyung si es que él tiene la intención de disculparse! pero por favor no llores... —Daehwi volvió a su forma de híbrido, aún sentado en el regazo de su hyung, y lo abrazó con fuerza agradecido por su cooperación—. Tú realmente eres un demonio.

* * *

Ambos gatitos peleados habían salido de sus habitaciones a pedir primero que nada las disculpas correspondientes a Jaehwan, quien les dio un golpecito en la cabeza a cada uno por haber decidido remediar sus errores con una sonrisa agradecida que no sirvió para anda más que camuflar sus verdaderas intenciones, cuando los mininos se voltearon para ir a hablar y recibieron un golpe fuerte en sus espaldas que los derribó en el piso. Daehwi había comenzado a carcajearse al mismo tiempo que ambos volteaban y veían el almohadón favorito del mayor destrozado en sus manos. Sí, esos habían sido ellos.

Jaehwan estaba molesto por sus cojines asesinados, no iba a hacer como si nada de eso no hubiera pasado.

Y el par de híbridos tuvo que aguantarse aquello a regañadientes porque sí, se lo merecían, y a la vez estaban agradecidos, pudo haber sido mucho peor.

Minutos después el lado maternal del mayor volvió a salir a la luz cuando los arrastró a ambos a su habitación para curar las heridas de Jihoon a pesar de sus débiles quejas, y vendar la muñeca del incómodo Jinyoung que afortunadamente solo tenía un esguince leve pero doloroso por el lugar. Era bueno tomar esos cursos gratis de enfermería de verano si quería cuidar de tres bebés problemáticos.

Daehwi y Jaehwan comenzaron con la limpieza mientras el par se había encerrado en la habitación del menor de la casa, un lugar lleno de peluches para que si por alguna razón querían volver a golpearse los daños no sean tan grandes y las curaciones no se queden sin efecto.

Jinyoung se había sentado en la cama con brazos y piernas cruzadas, el rostro serio, las orejitas atentas y su cola intranquila, alerta, mientras Jihoon, sentado en el suelo, meditaba sus palabras a la vez que jugaba despreocupadamente con sus garritas e intentaba acomodarse bien, el golpe en la espalda había sido más fuerte de lo que pensó.

—Le dije a Daehwi que estaba dispuesto a escuchar tus disculpas, no ha quedarme aquí sentado para siempre, hyung —como siempre, era Jinyoung quien había comenzado a hablar, perdiendo la paciencia, viendo la hora del reloj colgado en la pared mientras pensaba que sólo quedaban cuarenta minutos para la llegada de la visita.

—Si, lo siento... es difícil hablar cuando no estoy acostumbrado a esto...

—¿A disculparte? Si, lo sé. —Jihoon gruñó en respuesta, frunciendo el ceño por la actitud autoritaria del contrario.

—Se supone que debías escuchar mis disculpas, no echarme cosas en cara. —Las palabras fueron toscas, Jihoon se había levantado al igual que el menor, ambos se miraban a los ojos con molestia—. Por qué siempre tienes que ser así.

—No sería así si no me hicieras perder el tiempo, ¿tanto cuesta pedir perdón, Jihoon? —el mayor mordió sus labios, detectando la pequeña gota de desilusión en las palabras del menor, calmando su molestia en consecuencia— ¿De verdad es muy difícil? Porque cada vez que me equivoco me disculpo contigo, y no vuelvo a cometer mis errores, mis disculpas son sinceras pero pareciera que las tuyas las dices solamente para pasar la situación y que volvamos a lo de siempre. —Jihoon bajó la mirada, ahora sí que las palabras le habían llegado—. Sólo quiero saber que de verdad estas arrepentido de lo que hiciste... quiero saber si de verdad puedo seguir confiando en ti.

Las orejitas de Jihoon cayeron como sus sentimientos de culpa subían, mordía sus labios, realmente estaba arrepentido, porque la mirada de Jinyoung buscaba darle esa nueva oportunidad, y sólo pudo recargar su rostro en el pecho del menor, susurrando unos cuantos "lo siento" que al principio habían sido inaudibles, pero con el paso de los segundos, fueron volviéndose más fuertes, más sinceros. Jinyoung sonrió ligeramente aprovechando que el mayor no podía verlo en ese momento.

—Lamento romper tus cosas, soy bastante torpe —Jinyoung soltó una pequeña risa suave—, lamento haberte empujado y comenzar la pelea, también lamento haber herido tu muñeca, yo de verdad no quería hacer eso.

—Lamento llenarte la cara de mis rasguños, pero la verdad es que en ese momento sí quería hacer eso. —Jihoon comenzó a reír, y abrazó al menor con bastante fuerza.

—¿Me perdonas? —Para ocasiones como esas, y solamente para ocasiones como esas, Jihoon estaba agradecido de medir un par de centímetros menos que Jinyoung, porque podía verlo desde abajo y utilizar su carita de gatito arrepentido, y como siempre, Jinyoung caía rendido ante ella con una sonrisa y un nuevo abrazo. Estaba feliz de tener a su hermano menor de vuelta otra vez—. Ahora debemos ayudar a Jaehwan hyung a comprometerse con el amor de su vida.

* * *

Cuando cuatro personas corrían de un lado al otro con bolsas de basura, escobas, palas, y un par de manos ordenando todo el lugar, el desastre en que se había vuelto esa casa prontamente desapareció, volviendo a ser el hogar que todos ellos conocían, con varias cosas menos, pero lo suficientemente presentable para que después de terminar e ir a comprar un par de comestibles el timbre sonara y los tres gatitos se vieran en la obligación de correr a sacudir al congelado Jaehwan para que abriera la puerta y recibiera a la visita.

El primer pensamiento de Daehwi fue que su padre era muy guapo.

El primer pensamiento de Jihoon fue que el joven era bastante alto e intimidante, a su manera.

El primer pensamiento de Jinyoung fue que el joven lucía bastante agradable.

El primer pensamiento de Jaehwan fue que Minhyun lucía demasiado bien con esa camisa a rayas y sus niños se veían adorables al intentar analizarlo con sus ojitos bien abiertos y orejitas extendidas.

—Bienvenido hyung, déjame presentarte a mis bebés —Jihoon puso una mueca avergonzada, mientras el gatito blanco sonreía emocionado y el negro seguía observando con curiosidad la pequeña sonrisa que el nuevo intentaba ocultar.

Mientras Jaehwan presentaba al amor de su vida con sus pequeños, y de vuelta, presentaba a cada uno de los gatitos con el amor de su vida, la sonrisa oculta del mayor del lugar se ensanchaba a cada minuto que pasaba. Minhyun hablaba lo justo y lo necesario, respondiendo atento a todas las preguntas discretas que los menores tenían para él, incluyendo las que tenían relación con su hyung, hasta que los gatitos comenzaban a tomar el hilo de la situación con más fuerza y las consultas algo incómodas aparecían, como cuando Jinyoung le cuestionaba su timidez, comparándola con la de un novio conociendo a la familia de su pareja, o cuando Daehwi preguntaba descaradamente las cosas que le gustaban de su hyung, incluso las veces en que Jihoon le consultaba cuanto le gustaba Jaehwan en la escala del uno al infinito.

En todas esas preguntas, que fueron bastantes, se podía escuchar a lo lejos el llanto nervioso y el ataque de pánico de cierta madre de tres traviesos híbridos con ganas asesinas de tener una  _charla_  con ellos cuando se encontraran solos.

Jaehwan temía que la incomodidad se volviera lo principal, pero resultó ser que Minhyun se tomó las cosas con demasiada tranquilidad, respondiendo entre risas, soltándose cada vez más. Mucho más rápido que cuando comenzó a hablar con él.

Los híbridos volteaban a ver a su hyung, alzaban el dedo pulgar en muestra de su aprobación y Jaehwan ocultaba su rostro de la vergüenza.

Los cinco se sentaron en la mesa a comer, y esta vez, fue el turno de Jaehwan de avergonzar a ciertas personitas que se quedaron calladas desde que el álbum de fotos llegó a la mesa y Jaehwan entraba en su papel de mamá orgullosa.

—Esta es una foto de Jinyoung corriendo por la casa con mis calzoncillos puestos como traje de emperador romano... era un bebé —Jihoon le tapó los ojos al menor de la casa, y Jinyoung soltó un maullido suplicante.

—Era muy pequeñito —Minhyun volteó a ver al pequeño de las mejillas rojas de vergüenza, sonriendo, intentando amortiguar la carcajada que quería soltar en ese momento—, bastante tierno.

—¡Lo es! ¿no es cierto? —Era como si el menor estuviese en su salsa, cambiando un par de páginas del maligno álbum—. Por eso le pedí que posara para mi...

—¡Hyung, no!

La venganza era dulce como la mermelada de moras.

Pero cuando el tiempo pasó las vergüenzas terminaron y las ganas de ver una película se instalaron en los cinco pares de ojos, los mininos esperaron la oportunidad perfecta para sonreírse los unos a los otros y tomar sus formas de gatito, justo después de que el par de adultos se sentase convenientemente cerca en los sillones de la sala de estar.

Los gatitos se subieron en el regazo de ambos, poniéndose cómodos sin preguntarle a nadie, y Jaehwan sonrió, porque sabía que eso significaba que les agradaba Minhyun, pero Minhyun...

—Oh por Dios —la pequeña pantera negra se había acurrucado en sus piernas bastante a gusto, mientras el gatito tricolor subía por sus hombros y el blanco ronroneaba en el cuello del menor— son demasiado lindos  _Jaehwanie_ , tus niños son las cositas más lindas que he visto en mucho tiempo —Los gatitos maullaron, y Minhyun los acarició a todos sonriendo y riendo de la ternura, provocando que el pobre corazón de Jaehwan latiera mucho más fuerte que cualquier otra vez.

_"Jaehwanie"_

Quería derretirse en esos momentos, y las miraditas de Daehwi no le estaban ayudando a respirar.

—Me invitarás más seguido a venir, ¿cierto? —Esta vez Minhyun tenía a Jihoon ronroneando en su pecho y a Jinyoung apoderándose de su brazo, Jaehwan apretó sus labios ante la dulce escena, pero era Jaehwan, no podía quedarse tan tranquilo por mucho tiempo.

—¿Vendrás a verme a mi o a mis niños? —sí, ahora estaba arrepentido, más cuando los gatitos lo observaron como diciéndole que no fuera tan idiota, pero era como si a Minhyun ya no le sorprendieran ese tipo de comentarios del menor, especialmente cuando los escuchaba a diario.

—Por supuesto que a ti, Jaehwanie —era la segunda vez que le decía de esa manera en su vida y ya necesitaba un trasplante de pulmones para poder seguir respirando—. Pero supongo que a los niños tampoco les molestará que los vea un rato.

_"Los niños"_

Jaehwan ya estaba vistiéndose de blanco, estaba listo, sólo esperaba la pregunta para dar el sí.

—Bien, entonces sí, puedes venir a verme todas las veces que quieras hyung, aquí siempre serás bienvenido.

Minhyun volvió a sonreír, esa sonrisa grande que volvía sus ojos chiquitos y sus pómulos se transformaban en dos perfectas áreas apretables por las nerviosas manos del menor, esa sonrisa que transmitía paz y verdadera felicidad, esa sonrisa de la cual Jaehwan se había enganchado sin querer, y que ahora estaba dirigida a él, solamente y a nadie más que a él.

... Ah, y a sus niños también.


End file.
